Stark Halloween Party
by heroines
Summary: PARTY! disclaimer on profile.


"**No"**

"Please?"

"No Stark, there is no way I'm wearing that."

"I think you should."Alexandra said with a smirk before disappearing from view. Erynne giggled at the unimpressed look on her friends face,**"It's a very nice dress Spark Plug!"**Alexandra was rather glad Serena had learned some control. Tony looked at her with his kicked puppy face, and held the shimmering red and gold "ironman" dress that really didn't cover very much.

**"Please" **Alexandra's head appeared to Tony's left;

**"Yeah, please."**Erynne snorted and picked up her own costume, heading to the bathroom.

**"Fine," **Serena said through clenched teeth snatching the dress and storming to the nearest bathroom, seeing Tony and Alexandra bro first and do a little dance before the door slammed.

_

By the time Erynne and Serena returned from the bathrooms, Alexandra was clad in a lovely sheet, Tony in a black suit with gold shirt and red tie, Thor and Steve and turned up in their respective superhero suits. Pepper was there, dressed in her normal attire. Erynne had a white knee length dress with a red cross across her chest and nurses hat.

**"What the hell is this?"**Serena asked pulling on the very short skirt, **"Why am I the only one in a scrap of clothing? Where's yours?"**she gestured to the red and gold dress.

**"I made a deal with Tony!"**Alexandra sing-songed, and bounced around the room ghost arms flapping. Erynne crossed her arms and laughed into her hand.

**"It looks good," **she said.

**"I'm dressed as the lonely man's version of iron-girl!"**Tony placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

**"You wound me!"**Tony said and draped an arm across her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her bare hips, stuck between being amused and annoyed with the situation and Tony's arms around her.

**"Shall we all go?"**Came the impatiently whiney voice of Alexandra.

**"Yes, come along Ladies."**Tony said, awaiting the two other ladies to move themselves closer to him.

**"I'll escort these young ladies Tony."**Steve said waltzing up with a charming smile and offering his two arms to Alexandra and Erynne.

**"Nah! Thor needs a lady on his arm anyways."**Alexandra said, flapping her 'ghost wings' and offering her sheeted arm to the 'god'.

**"Why thank you Steve, let's go the others are arriving at the party."**Erynne said rather level headed as the group headed for the party.

_

Serena noticed at once that there were others who wore clothing much like hers - sometimes even more exposing. One girl was wearing a Play Boy Bunny costume, while another was covered up in a cloak.

**"Having fun, Sparky?"**Logan's rough voice rose from beside her. Serena turned and noticed the man was in a leather jacket, his black cowboy hat on his head and arms crossed annoyed by the whole scene around him.

**"Oh yes, just having a grand old good time. Yourself?"**Serena said, words dripping with a sarcastic note, but was curious as to how the grumpy man was on this mandatory party. Logan grumbled something about it being stupid and that he should just split.

Watching the crowd in the room, there were a number of strange things. For one, Erynne was flirting shamelessly with Clint - dressed as an injured person to go with Erynne - who in return blushed, gave his thanks and asked her to dance, never noticing or catching on that he was being flirted with.

Then there was Thor, who's long locks were tied back and he was dancing rather awkwardly with one of the ladies. Steve and Tony were talking in the background - clearly enjoying the talk and laughing loudly together. Natasha and Bruce, who had come as Batman and Catwoman were on the left side of the room, looking at the DJ's play list with interest. Serena and Logan had been standing near the back door.

A white sheet snuck up behind Tony, trying to scare him, but only successes was Steve walking away amused and slightly disturbed by the fact that the girl under the sheet was wearing PJs to a Halloween get together.

**"You said if I helped you get Reni in that dress, I could wear my sheet."**

"Yes! But I thought you at least wear pants."

"What can't handle a pair of boxers, Tin-can?"

But that was the least of the groups' problems. From the moment Steve left the two arguing 'friends' he was bomb-barded with a hand softly stroking his arm. Steve turned blue eyes downwards and noticed a rather normal height woman with short black hair and large brown eyes staring at him as if he was an illusion.

**"Um... Hel-"**Steve began, looking startled.

**"This is the best Captain America Costume ever! Did you make it yourself?"**The woman asked with amazement.**"Oh here, you forgot the shield."**The woman lifted her pencil and sketch book from the bag, drawing swiftly the image of what Steve would guess, was his shield.**"Here you go."**She said, handing him the large shield with excitement, watching him look over it with wide eyes.

**"STEVE!"**Tony shouted moving over with a fuming expression (having lost the argument) and put an arm around the lady who was currently staring at the man with stunned eyes.

**"S-Steve... as in the actual... oh,"**The woman said, looking onwards with a surprised expression on her face.**"You mean, I just stroked Captain America's arm..."  
**  
**"The one and only, although I would tell you that he is not as exciting as myse - Ouch! Damn it!"**Tony snapped moving away from the dazed artist and the superhero towards the one who had sent that spark his way.**"Someone wants to start a spark between us."**

**"Your input was clearly not needed, leave the poor girl alone Tony."**Serena said crossing her arms over her chest as the DJ (who had been replaced by Natasha and Bruce) turned on a rather slow song.

**"Care to dance?"**Tony asked, offering a hand.

**"Not reee-ally."**Serena said as she was dragged closer to the body of Tony and she huffed. She glared upwards for a moment before taking his hand and sending a few sparks his way, acknowledging the tensing motion his body made when that happened.

The night dragged on in such fashion. Tony dragging every pretty lady onto the dance floor. The artist girl, who was discovered to be named Charlotte – though preferred Charlie- followed Steve around listening to interesting stories of the past and present, while the rest of the avengers chatted and a few snacked. Erynne continued her shamefully obvious flirting and Clint, well Clint was being painfully unaware of the attempts.

And to be honest, no one really noticed that the platter with the cake and two people had gone missing.


End file.
